


Seasons Die (One After Another)

by hellyeahitsunoshoma



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Incredibly short, Isn't too sad (I hope), M/M, Short One Shot, just a little 3am idea ig, knife shoes appreciation society, poor yuzu, totally not amazarashi inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellyeahitsunoshoma/pseuds/hellyeahitsunoshoma
Summary: Yuzuru had always found waiting pretty difficult.





	Seasons Die (One After Another)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy so uh I don't really know what this is honestly. I guess it was just some super short "middle-of-the-night-emotions" thing. I've had this written for a while but only came across it today and decided to publish it I suppose. 
> 
> It's been a while since I've written anything with the intent to publish it, and to be perfectly honest I don't really love this drabble thing but I suppose sharing it can't hurt.

Yuzuru had to admit that things were a little darker these days.

He'd always found waiting pretty difficult. He was impatient, efficient, but these days he found that there was nothing to do _but_ wait.

So he waited. He waited, knees tucked into his chest on the porch step, basking in the tranquility, the silence, the chill of the dark winter evenings, waiting, curled up in his corner of the worn sofa, trying to beat the cold alone, waiting, staring at the ceiling at night and wishing only to be warm again.

He'd always found waiting pretty difficult, but as the days went on, he found himself waiting more and more. He'd watch his cellphone, waiting patiently for one reply to the many messages he'd sent, watch the front door, waiting so patiently to see the dark tangled hair and the bashful smile belonging to the one who'd put an end to the harsh winter with just a touch, waiting ever so patiently to hear the soft "sorry I'm late" which he so badly needed to hear from the one he loved.

On the evening of the heaviest snow, Yuzuru began to wonder what could be taking him so long. Exhausted, he set his mug on the table and glanced at the calendar.

Shoma had been dead for three whole months.

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhh yeah, I hope that wasn't too disappointing. Thanks for reading ig.


End file.
